Bug
The Bug is a small car that appears in nearly all of the 2D Universe games, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. Design 2D Universe Based largely on the real life Volkswagen Beetle in both name and design, the Bug is depicted in all its appearances as a largely old, small car. In Grand Theft Auto 1, the Bug assumes a strong resemblance to the Volkswagen Beetle, while in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, the vehicle appears to be a bit shorter with less rounded details, particularly the rear section. In Grand Theft Auto 2, however, it has a more fictionalized design, being shorter, wider and possessing a grille - meaning its engine is at the front. Probably inspired by Austin A30 or FIAT 500 Topolino. Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe In Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2, the Bug possesses average cornering helped largely by its below average acceleration and speed, making it a poor vehicle of choice for timed missions and chases. For Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, however, the Bug features better performance, with average top speed and acceleration; GTA 2 also improves over the performance of previous Bugs by making the game's Bug more nimble and more responsive in cornering, although its speed is still considerably underwhelming. Image Gallery Bug-GTA2-Larabie.png|Ray Larabie's early design of GTA 2's Bug. ). Bug-GTA2-ingame.jpg|A Bug in Grand Theft Auto 2, with lights on. Variants Monster Bug The Monster Bug is a monster version of the Bug seen in Grand Theft Auto 1, having larger wheels and custom paintjob. MonsterBug-GTA1.png|The Monster Bug. Big Bug Similar to the Monster Bug, the Big Bug is a lifted version of the Bug seen in Grand Theft Auto 2, having larger wheels. BigBug-GTA2.png|The Big Bug. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Easily found in all of the three cities. It is featured in four missions. During the mission Cossie in the Heist Almighty chapter, the player has to steal back a Bug (loaded with the Boss' private videos) from The Angels. In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 4: Mission 2, the protagonist has to steal Wun Tun Chun's Bug, and return it once having fitted with a bomb. In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 5: Mission 2, the player has to drive a Bug to another part of San Andreas before it explodes. In addition to these, a purple Bug spawns at Dalgetti's garage during the vehicle mission Gangsta Bang - Bulldog in chapter Gangsta Bang, though it has nothing to do with the mission. It can be taken, but is unsellable at the docks. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Can be found in Downtown District and Residential District. Rewards Grand Theft Auto 1 *When exported in good condition, the Bug awards the player a base payment of $200 in Liberty City and Vice City, but only $100 in San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *The Bug may be exported for a base amount of £200 if delivered in mint condition. Grand Theft Auto 2 *When crushed, the Bug gives the player a Machine Gun in both Downtown and Residential districts. See Also * Monster Bug * Big Bug * BF Injection - Another vehicle based on the Volkswagen Beetle in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}de:Bug es:Bug (vehículo) fr:Bug pl:Garbus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Buggies